nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainsplash987
/Archive 1/ So Is Stormwatcher accepted? It's hard being me when I'm me NEW LANGUAGE! Check it out! :D Hello- Heya, Hai Bye- Bi, Bai Thanks- Tanks Welcome- Welcom Yes- Yay, Yush, Yesh, Yea No- Nay Okay- Okz Good- Goo Bad- Baa Happy- Hapey Sad- Sadd Has- Haz Wantz- Wants More- Moar Blue- Bwu Red- Wed Yellow- Yevow Green- Gweeen Orange- Owange Purple- Pople Pink- Pwink Brown- Bwonie Black- Bwack White- Whih Gray- Gway Confuse- Confuzzle Special- Spechul Explode- Kerplode Who- Whoo What- Whaa Where- Wherr When- Whenn Why- Y Which- Whichh How- Howw How Much- Howw Muchh UGH! Forgot my siggy. Mistybird needs a new siggy. Get on chat you nong. I need to tell you something before I go soon What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 17:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Its rather bad but ah well <.> What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 19:38, February 2, 2013 (UTC) YOU GET ON CHATTY NAWOOOWW What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Rainykiiiiiins Just thought I'd let you klnow that I RPed with Sandfeather in the herb patch Sandfeather's Master now rainsy, putting this here so you can see that i uploaded the pic i was telling you to do! BTW you need to add rainsy to list of things to call you. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 20:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yo shmooooooo Get on please ;) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Queen Rainy My friend Jay is waiting to be accepted for RP Your the absolute best and without you my life would be an endless horizon without anything to look out for, my favorite peasant/bunny/writer of all times <3 I lub you, and the picture you send me :] And nope, we havenot used either of them so they are GOOD TA GOOOOOO What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey would you PLEASE get on. I've been dying to talk to you all day. *cheesy voice* WITHOUT YOU MY LIFE IS NOT COMPLETE D: What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:20, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Let's chat on NC my pal <3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 17:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Rainyyy. Somebody made a cat named Moonpaw. We already have a Moonpaw. What should we do? Ask them to change the name? If so, I CALL NOT DOING IT! [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] k. WAIT. WHY IS THIS PURPLE? *hides behind couch* [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']]' Just thought you should now someone wants ot see Stormstar in her den ;) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:41, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, I think we should make a decision. WE NEED AN ACTIVE DEPUTY! :P So, should we make a new deputy? [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!]] '''Ok. OH. EM. GEE. IT'S PURPLE! D: [[User:Mistybird|'''QUEEN MISTY]] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']]' I know you guys were discussing appointing a new deputy and I am willing to meet you two on chat to discuss only this matter. I was thinking we could each present an argument and vote at the end, since there is an odd number of us. Sound good? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Let's wait for Misty to show up. I have to brb soon, anyways. NC chat, please :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:33, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I'd LOVE that. Oh and you be the BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.And i'm sorry on Warriors fanfic wiki that I don't write many fanfics it just that i'm not a big typer. Do you want to write a fanfic on warriors fanfic together ? am I awesome? you bet :D 03:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC) So do you want to do a vote to see who should be the new deputy or will Stormstar chose? I'm personally for a wiki-wide vote :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) So here is what I was thinking. I would select a handful of nominees, and you would take out the ones you didn't want, and then we would show them to Misty and she would take out the ones she doesn't want and the rest would go up for vote. Sound good? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:27, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Wo if you like the idea I posted above, here are tye cats i nominated :D I was hoping we could narrow it down to four, or maybe more, depending on the preferences of you and Misty =D Ashflight Blazebreeze Icewrath Lightningstrike Stormfire (my personal fave idea ;)) Rainheart Swiftsand Tigerflame What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Psh, you gotta get rid of at least two xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) And you are a GREAT decision maker ;) YES YIU ARE SO SHUSH! I'll take out Ashflifht then since Stormstar s also yours xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Will you seem Misty a messaging explaining with a list of the remaining candidates so that she can opt a couple out :)What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:21, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D I also thought you should know the link toATS in your sig don't work xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure, that sounds great :D (I was hoping for Stormfire, but oh well *sniffles*) xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:03, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:04, February 21, 2013 (UTC) See the comment I made ;) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:20, February 22, 2013 (UTC) SHMOBROSKI GET ON CHAT :D MOON IS BACK :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:15, February 22, 2013 (UTC) OMG GET ON BEFORE I MURDER YOU SLOWLY! What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 19:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to discuss with you a new idea I had to make organizing character pages ''much easier. Please tell me when you are on :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 20:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Dude, is somethign wrong? You were so quiet on chat today and the you just... left. Was it me? Did I do something? If so I'm really sorry, tell me what it is and I will try to make up for it <3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:12, March 1, 2013 (UTC) THEN WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU WERE LEAVING!!! Sorry about that, its just one of the things that tick me off when ppl just leave. ''And you NEVER do that, you always say that you are going before we do so I don't spend forever waiting for your computer to fix because that is why I think you left. What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:15, March 1, 2013 (UTC) <3 I would notice when I returned and then flip out... What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Will you be coming back later today? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:30, March 1, 2013 (UTC) OH YEAH! Sorrz, Lily wanted to kick someone, so I gave her rights. I forgot to change it back. *is dumb* [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!]] OMYGOD I HAVE TH WILDEST MOST UBELIEVABLE STORY FOR YOU... WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY??? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:09, March 4, 2013 (UTC) You wanna hear it? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:31, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, cause I'm 'tarded and don't know how to read messages on my talk page which I still have to reply to cos Im so stunned and my reply has to cover all I have to say *nods* --SIX MONTHS ON WIKIAAAA What's the 'kayyy'? I'm so happy for myself, I've managed to actually stay ''here for sixth months, as of today ^,^ ----Is a six monthie now Indeed I did ;D It was ossim (I was the only child there and they were all like "WOW SHE'S YOPUNG THAT'S IMPRESSIVE) And I was just saying that I knew, with my usuall sarcastic bhatchyness xDDD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Pfht, cause your not a nerd yourself. O-O ALL THE WAY BABAYYY What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :D Rainy, you are so sweet. THANKYOU SOOOOO MUCH for the beafuitful poem. You and Robo really mad emy day. Thank you so much Rainy. Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU! I am crying now, not because of pain, but because I know I have friends there for me. <3333333333333333333333333Silver 03:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC) WEE I ADDED BADGES 8D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Gets on. We are havising an admins meeting ;D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) She said it was supposed to be Mintpaw. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 19:51, March 12, 2013 (UTC) HIMG told me it was Mintpaw.... So before you the Mintleaf page, I created the Mintpaw page. Get on WFW chat too :3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:59, March 12, 2013 (UTC) http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user Well, does you like? :3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:40, March 13, 2013 (UTC) <3 :'D Im giving the home page a hand now :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:56, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rainy, for the aapprentice problem, do you wanna chat quickly? I have an idea. ~Lilly Mkay. I can make a list of apprentices and give them likely mentors, then give you the list to look over. BTW, can Cinderpaw be Stormstar's apprentice? -Lilly Got it. I'll add Stormstar as Cinderpaw's mentor on Cinderpaw's page, whilst I work on da list. -Lilly :) Hope you like What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 18:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Haha np :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 18:21, March 16, 2013 (UTC ) I saw your request for a Stormstar drawing, and I made one. It took three hours. I really hope you like it. FYI: I think it looks like a wolf. 0.o ~Misty Wainyyyyyy I has some ideas for NC, if you please to speak with moi sometime today(I'll be busy a lot of today though :C) ;D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 14:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) OMG I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!!!! You know that wikai contributer who called you a mister? That was my little sis(I am very sorry for her rudness) and she hacked my cimputer but didnt log in to my accoiunt....so IM BLOCKED FROM WFW. D: Can you please tell Arti that that was my little sis and that I am so sorry for her rudness? I am very sorry that she was being a nOOOb.D:Silver 00:16, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol yepXd And thank you soooooooooo much!:DSilver 00:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC)